Benutzer:Anakin
Su cuy'gar - Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! __TOC__ "Star Wars und Ich" Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich mit Freunden Episode I gesehen, und wir wurden sofort vom Star Wars Fieber gepackt: Wir bauten uns improvisierte Kostüme, drehten Filme, lieferten uns Laserschwertduelle, trafen uns, um gemeinsam die bis dahin erschienenen Viedeospiele durchzuspielen,... Obwohl meine Freunde inzwischen "abtrünnig" wurden, hat mich das Star Wars- Fieber seit dem nicht mehr losgelassen. Begeistert verschlinge ich jedes Star Wars Buch, das mir zwischen die Finger kommt, um meinen ständigen "Wissensdurst" um das SW- Universum zu stillen. Aus diesem grund traf ich auch auf die Jedipedia. Ich hatte schon so einige Bücher gelesen, als ich mir dacht: Man die ganzen Charaktere und Dinge in den Roman müsste man eigentlich oirgendwo zusammenschreiben, denn es ging mir schon öfters so, dass ich beim Lesen auf einen CHarakter gestßen bin, den ich aus einem anderen Buch bereits kannte, aber nicht mehr genau wusste, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Und so beschloss ich, aus allen Büchern, Spielen und Magazinen, die ich angesammelt hatte, Informationen zu sammeln, und mein eigenes Star Wars-Lexikon zu machen. Ich treumte von einem "ultimativen", "alles beinhaltenden" Star Wars-Lexikon, und so machte ich mich auch im Internet auf die Suche nach weiteren Quellen. Dabei stieß ich auf die Jedipedia, und war sofort begeistert. Ich schrieb meinen ersten Artikel, Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg, woraufhin man mich fragte, ob ich mich nicht anmelden möchte. Also meldete ich mich an, und so bin ich jetzt hier. Meine Hobbys Mein größtes Hobby ist natürlich Star Wars, mein ganzes Leben ist davon geprägt. Auf Platz zwei kommt die Jedipedia, und was ich sonst noch gerne tue, das seht ihr hier: Modellbau thumb|left|Einer von vielen Entwürfen für meine Rüstung. immer gerne irgendwo rum. Ich habe mir schon so einige Lichtschwerter gebaut, mein erstes noch aus einer Pappröhre, und letztens eines aus Metall. Dazu mehr auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion. Mein nächstes Projekt ist ein Verpine-Scharfschützengewehr (für alle, die Triple Zero nicht gelesen haben: Das ist die Lieblingswaffe von Kal Skirata, der sogar sechs Exemplare besitzt, und übrigens auch meine Lieblingswaffe -nach dem Lichtschwert natürlich. Und hier noch ein Bilderlink.) Mein allergrößter Wunsch wäre es, mir eine Mandalorianische Rüstung zuzulegen, oder noch besser, sie größtenteils selber zu bauen. Doch dazu fehlt mir im Moment erstens die Zeit und zweitens das Geld. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass ich mir diesen Wunsch eines Tages erfüllen werde. Und was das Aussehen betrifft, habe ich da auch schon gewisse Vorstellungen: Der Entwurf links ist nur einer von Vielen. Ok ich gebe zu, sie untersscheidet sich nicht wahnsinnig von der Rüstung Jangos, aber die finde ich auch einfach super. Grafik Design/Bildbearbeitung thumb|right|Ein Beispiel- Desktop-Hintergrund, den ich erstellt habe. thumb|right|Mein neustes Werk...;) Ein weiteres großes Hobby von mir ist Grafik Design und Bildbearbeitung. D.h. ich mache Desktop-Hintergründe, Poster und alles was sonst noch so mit Bildern und Grafiken zu tun hat (z.B. CD-/DVD-Cover,...). Musik Ich spiele seit fast zwei Jahren E-Gitarre, was mir sehr viel Spass macht. Ein Paar Freunde wollten mal ne Band machen, bei der ich dann auch mitspielen werde, wenn mal endlich was draus wird;) Ansonsten höre ich auch gerne Musik, vor allem Metal, Hardcore Punk, Metalcore und so diese Richtung (also eigentlich alles was laut ist und so richtig rockt ;). Was ich nicht so mag, ist Hip-Hop und Rap, ansonsten bin ich recht flexibel, also alles was nicht Tokio Hotel heist, kann ich hören:) . Hier sind einfach mal ein paar gute Bands: *'Bullet for my Valentine' :→ Metalcore, das ist ne Mischung aus Metal und Punk :(n paar Links zu Youtube: Tears don'T Fall; Hand of Blood; Cries In Vain). *'Atreyu' :auch Metalcore: My Fork In The Road (Your Knife In My Back). *'Die Toten Hosen' :(die gibts jetzt schon seit 25 Jahren, also nicht wundern, wenn die Videos n bisschen "altmodisch" sind;) :Die Spielen sone Hardrock/Punk-Mischung. :- Pushed Again (einer meiner Lieblingssongs !!!!!) :- Auswärtsspiel (auch einer meiner Lieblingssongs) :- Hier kommt Alex :- Sascha ('n schöner Anti-Nazi Song) *'The Offspring' :The Kids Aren't Alright | I Can't Get My Head Around You | Why Don't You Go Get a Job | Can't repeat *'Rammstein' :Die Videos/Texte von Rammstein sind wirklich krank, aber die Musik ist echt gut. :Und ums nochmal ganz deutlich zu sagen: Nein, Rammstein ist keine Nazi-Band und ich bin auch kein Nazi :- Feuer frei (schönes Lego Video, Vader ist auch da^^ -> 3 Hobbys in einem Video) :- links, 2, 3, 4 :- Ich will (das video ist gut) :- Sonne *'Disturbed' :Metal! Down With The Sickness | Ten Thousand Fists | Menaing of live/ Get psycho | Land of Confusion (sehr gutes video) *'Manowar' :Eine meiner absoluten Lieblings-Metal-Bands! Warriors of the World | Call to Arms *'Children of Bodom' Bodom Beach Terror | Sixpounder *'Arch Enemy' Nemesis | Dead Eyes see no future Meine Interessengebiete im Star Wars- Universum: |- | 80px|center Dieser Benutzer ist Jedipedianer ' |- | 80px|center '''Als Mitglied der ''Hilfsbrigade steht Anakin unerfahrenen Benutzern zur Seite. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Mandalorianer |- | center|75px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne dieses Laserschwert |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer spricht Mando'a |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Fan der Republic Commandos |- | 80px|center Dieser Benutzer gehört zur Anti-Vandalismus Task Force ''' |- | 65px '''Dieser User unterstützt die Qualitätsoffensive der Jedipedia. |- | 65px Dieser User liest gerade Boba Fett - Der Kampf ums Überleben. |- | |- | 80px Dieser User sieht (mehr oder weniger regelmäßig) South Park. |- |} *Mandalorianer *Klonkrieger, und insbesondere Republic Commandos *die Zeit der alten Republik und die Anfangszeit des Galaktischen Imperiums Meine Lieblingsfahrzeuge Bild:Eta-2-Actis Coruscant.jpg|Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger Bild:Sith infiltrator.jpg|Scimitar Meine Lieblingscharaktere: Bild:Anakin III.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Bild:Omega squad.jpg|Omega Squad Bild:Obi-Wan(Episode III).jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:Boba Portrait.jpg|Boba Fett Bild:Jango jetpack2.jpg|Jango Fett Meine Lieblingsromane: Bild:Republic Commando 1.jpg|Republic Commando: Feindkontakt Bild:Republic Commando 2.jpg|Republic Commando: Triple Zero Bild:Darth Bane-Cover.JPG|Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Meine Star Wars-Besitztümer Und: Jede menge LEGO-Star Wars Artikel! Jedipedia: Statistik Angemeldet seit: 17. August 2006 Artikelbearbeitungen: Anakin Erstellte Artikel: Anakin Erster Artikel: Anakin Mein letzter Beitrag: Anakin Von mir neu erstellte Artikel *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg (noch als "89.54.165.4") Mimban · Skywalkers Rückkehr · Kaiburr-Kristall · Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie · Vaporator · Republic Commando (Spiel) · Kommando Omega: Verhältnisse · Rot Null · Ein zweischneidiges Schwert · Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) · Sa Cuis · Erv Lekauf · Sheyvan · Star Wars - Das Technische Handbuch · Behind The Magic · 2-1B · T-16 Skyhopper · E-Netz Laserkanone · Nikto · Atgar 1.4 FD P-Turm · SoroSuub BD-1 Cutter · Vibro-Axt · Spaceballs · MSE-6 Maus-Droide · Imperiale Bordschützen · Huttisch · Corellian Engineering Corporation · Joh Yowza · Yuzzum · Tosche-Station · ASP-7 · Bavo 6 · Imperial Sentry Mark IV Patrouillendroide · Republic Commando (Romanreihe) · Tarkin (Raumstation) · Ben Neluenf · Will Neluenf · Galaktische Spiele · Krovation · Aarno Dering · Ak Duranc · Aurodium · Karsem · Ingot · Trugut · Peggat · Yodas Hütte · I-7 "Howlrunner" · Incom Corporation · Bogwing · Scurrier · CZ-Sekretär/Kom-Droide · Kshyy-Efeu · Hoth-Asteroidengürtel · Industrial Automaton · R4-Astromechdroide · R4-B11 · Koffi Arana · Traavis · Arakyd Hunter-Killer-Probot · Neuro-Saav TD 2.3 · Grüne Glie-Alge · Grav-Ball · Hin · EnhanceScan · Infanterie (Rebellen-Allianz) (4000. Artikel) · German Garrison · Ionenantrieb · Replikantendroide · Tarnvorrichtung (Personen) · Ruuin · Tacto · Verkehrs-Interventions-Schiff · Arligan Zey · Ithorianische Herdenschiffe · Apatros (Planet) · Outer Rim Oreworks Company · Pelko-Käfer · Tuk'ata · Bouncer · Kessel-Rennen · TT-8L-Serie · Niles Ferrier · Star Wars Insider · Der Held von Cartao · Cartao · Heldenmut · Emil Kerseage Von mir von Grund auf überarbeitete Artikel *Ben Kenobis Hütte *Grammel *Sullustaner *Orden der Whills *Sullustaner *TIE Piloten *Droiden *B1-Kampfdroide *Imperiale Ehrengarde (Rote Garde) *Droidenarmee der Separatisten *Kampfdroiden *Blaue Garde (Diese Liste ist nicht Aktuell, weil ich meistens zu faul bin, sie immer zu aktualisieren ;) To-do-Liste *Ich hab ne menge UC, hab ich letztens bemerkt, muss ich alle fertig machen (8D8-Serie‎, Feuerwehrboot, Imperialer Kodezylinder, Liste aller Mitwirkenden der Star Wars-Hexalogie, Republic Commando (Spiel)) *Alle Informationen aus Behind the Magic in Artikel integrieren *Alle Informationen aus meiner Fact File-Sammlung in Artikel integrieren *Endlich mal die Liste aller Mitwirkenden fertigzumachen *'Neue Bücher lesen, weil die oben genannten Quellen ziemlich ausgelaugt send und mir der Artikel-Stoff ausgegangen ist!!!' Freunde bei der Jedipedia - alphabetisch geordnet * Boba - Der mandalorianische Punk Bild:Fett.gif * Cody - Der Modellbaukollege bei der GAR Bild:Klon.gif * Dark Lord of the Shit - Der Fußballprofi der Dunklen Seite * Darth Tobi - Meister des Lichtschwertkampfes Bild:Maul.gif * Jango - Der wahre Mandalorianer - Immer im Einsatz für seinen Clan- die Jedipedia Bild:Klon2.jpg * Kyle22 - Der Gelassene Bild:Saber.gif * Modgamers - Erbe des Imperiums - Großadmiral Modi Bild:Imp.jpg * Vinojan - Die Elite;) Fun Auto-Kennzeichen Hier schreibe ich lustige und interessante Auto-Kenzeichen rein, die ich mal irgendwo gesehen habe. PU-NK RO-TJ (Return of the Jedi) HI-RN Bacta zu kaufen Günstiges Bacta zu kaufen: www.almerekoi.nl Videos Weird Al- Saga Begins :Ich liebe dieses Video! Das ist nur noch genial! Q-gi4Nt_xxg Chuck Norris Facts thumb|right|Chuck Norris. Für alle die Chuck Norris nicht kennen: Chuck Norris ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der in vielen Action-Filmen die Hauptrolle spielt. Chuck Norris ist unbesiegbar - er ist ein Gott! Daher gibt es die sogenannten Chuck Norris Fackts, Tatsachen, die die unglaublliche Härte, Stärke, Männlichkeit und Fähigkeiten von Chuck Norris zum Ausdruck bringen. Viel Spass damit und denkt immer daran: Chuck Norris sieht alles! Mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Boba ;) *Google kann nicht nach Chuck Norris suchen, weil Google weiß, dass man Chuck Norris nicht findet. Chuck Norris findet Dich! *Chuck Norris schläft nicht - er wartet. *Chuck Norris schläft mit einem Kopfkissen unter seiner Waffe. *Wenn Chuck Norris ins Wasser springt, wird nicht ER nass, das Wasser wird CHUCK NORRIS. *Nicht Waffen töten Menschen - Chuck Norris tötet Menschen. *Die drei häuffigsten Todesursachen in den USA sind: 1. Herzinfakt 2. Chuck Norris 3. Krebs. *Chuck Norris war Kamikazepilot - 12 mal. *Chuck Norris hat bis zur Unendlichkeit gezählt... 2 mal.. *Es gibt keine Evolutionstheorie; nur eine Liste von Lebewesen, denen chuck Norris erlaubt hat zu leben. *Chuck Norris wurde in einer Blockhütte geboren, die er mit blosen händen errichtet hat. *Chuck Norris spielt nicht Gott…spielen ist was für Kinder. *Manche Menschen habe Glück und schaffen es zwei Vögel mit einem Stein zu töten, Chuck Norris tötete einmal VIER Vögel mit einem halben Stein. Was? Du sagst so etwas wie halbe Steine gibt es nicht? Nun die vier toten Vögel denken nicht so. *Der Mond ist ein Komet, der einst mit der Erde kollidieren sollte. Da verpasste ihm Chuck Norris einen Roundhous-Kick und schlug ihn in seine Umlaufbahn. *Chuck Norris hat einmal Russisches Roulette mit einem voll geladenen Revolver gespielt... und gewonnen!. *Chuck Norris hat Schwarz erfunden. Tatsächlich hat Chuck Norris alle Farben erfunden. Außer Rosa - Tom Cruse hat rosa erfunden. *Der einzige Grund, warum es die Farbe Rosa noch immer gibt ist, dass Chuck Noris fabenblind ist. *Chuck Norris liest keine Bücher. Er starrt sie einfach so lange an, bis sie ihm die Informationen geben, die er will. *Globale Erwärmung gibt es nicht. Chuck Norris war einfach kalt, da hat er die Sonne aufgedreht. * Chuck Norris trägt keine Uhr - ER entscheidet, wie spät es ist. *Chuck Norris wird nie einen Oscar für schauspielerei gewinen - weil er nicht schauspielert... *Chuck Norris schläft nie im dunkeln nicht weil Chuck Norris Angst im Dunkeln hat, sondern weil das Dunkle Angst vor Chuck Norris hat. *Wenn Bruce Banner wütend ist, wird er zum Hulk. Wenn der Hulk wütend ist, wird er zu Chuck Norris. *Chuck Norris kann durch Null teilen! *Cuck Norris ist so stark, dass er die Zahnpasta wieder zurück in die Tube drücken kann. *Chuck Norris kennt die letzte Ziffer von Pi. *Chuck Norris benutzt keine Kondome, denn es gibt nichts, was vor Chuck Norris schützen könnte. *Chuck Norris kann ein Stück Papier einer Lupe entzünden... Nachts! *Chuck Norris kann Zwiebeln zum Weinen bringen. *Chuck Norris glaubt nicht an Gott. Gott glaubt an Chuck Norris. *Chuck Norris ist vor 10 Jahren gestorben. Der TOD hatte bis jetzt nur noch nicht den Mut es ihm zu sagen. *Wenn Chuck Norris in eine Steckdose fasst, bekommt er keinen Stromschlag sondern der Strom kriegt einen Chuck - Norris - Schlag. *Chuck Norris KANN eine Schwingtür zuschlagen. *Chuck Norris wird nie einen Herzanfall bekommen. Sein Herz ist schlau genug, zu wissen, dass man Chuck Norris besser nicht anfällt. *Chuck Norris kann eine Partie Vier Gewinnt in drei Zügen gewinnen. *Chuck Norris zerschneidet ein Messer mit einem Brot. *Chuck Norris ist der einzige Mensch, der es schafft, ein Tennisspiel gegen eine Mauer zu gewinnen. *Chuck Norris denkt nicht, er weiss. *Chuck Norris geht nicht jagen, denn das beinhaltet die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Versagens. Chuck Norris geht töten! *Legenden leben ewig. Chuck Norris lebt länger. *Chuck Norris trat einmal ein Pferd unters Kinn. Dessen Ahnen sind heute als Giraffen bekannt. *Die Menschen haben Autos erfunden, um vor Chuck Norris fliehen zu können. Um nicht übertroffen zu werden, erfand Chuck Norris Autounfälle. *Chuck Norris geht manchmal Blut spenden. Nur nie sein eigenes. *Einmal hat Chuck Norris einen *Big Mac* bei Burger King bestellt…und ihn bekommen. *Es GIBT feindlich Aliens! Sie warten nur bis Chuck Norris tot ist, damit sie angreifen können. *Chuck Norris hat zwei Mal Monopoly gespielt... und drei Mal gewonnen! *Chuck Norris ist so schnell, dass er um die Welt rennen und sich von hinten an den Kopf schlagen kann. *Das Universum dehnt sich tatsächlich aus…es versucht Chuck Norris zu entkommen. *TNT wurde ursprünglich von Chuck Norris erfunden, um seine Verdauungsstörungen zu behandeln. *Menschen zu klonen ist bekanntlich verboten, weil man Chuck Norris klonen könnte. Dann wäre es möglich, dass 2 Chuck - Norris - Roundhouse - Kicks aufeinander treffen würden. Wissenschaftler glauben, dass dadurch das Universum aufhören würde zu existieren. *Chuck Norris kann einen Blackjack mir nur einer Karte bekommen. *Chuck Norris’ Roundhouse - Kicks sind schneller als das Licht. Das heißt: Wenn du auf den Lichtschalter drückst, bist du tot bevor es hell ist. *Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten. Wer über Chuck Norris lacht... stirbt. *Chuck Norris` Tränen können Krebs heilen. Nur schade dass er niemals weint! *Immer wenn Chuck Norris lächelt, stirbt ein Mensch. Außer wenn er während eines Roundhouse - Kicks lächelt, dann sterben 2. *Chuck Norris braucht 20 Minuten, um sich 60 Minuten Film anzuschauen. *Es wurde mal behauptet, das Chuck Norris mal einen Kampf gegen einen Piraten verloren hätte, das ist natürlich eine Lüge die Chuck Norris selbst in die Welt gesetzt hat um noch mehr Piraten anzulocken! *Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert, aber nur, wenn Chuck Norris die Feder hält. *Es gibt tatsächlich keine Massenvernichtungswaffen im Irak…Chuck Norris lebt in Oklahoma! *Die Chinesische Mauer wurde eigentlich erbaut, um Chuck Norris von China fernzuhalten. Das scheiterte kläglich. *Chuck Norris war mal in eine Messerstecherei verwickelt. Das Messer hat verloren. *Chuck Norris kann aus einem Blatt Papier eine Kugel falten. *Im 2ten Weltkrieg hat der kleine Chuck mal ein deutsches Flugzeug abgeschossen. Er zeigte mit seinem Finger in den Himmel und schrie "BANG"! *Chuck Norris stylt seine Haare nicht, sie liegen immer Perfekt…aus Angst! *Einmal rupfte sich Chuck Norris ein Barthaar aus und spießte damit drei Männer auf. *Einmal wettete Chuck Norris mit der NASA, dass er einen Wiedereintritt in die Atmosphäre ohne Raumanzug überleben würde. Am 19. Juli 1999 trat ein nackter Chuck Norris in die Atmosphäre ein, überflog 14 Länder und erreichte eine Temperatur von 3000°. Die bloßgestellten NASA - Mitarbeiter erklärten, dass es ein Meteor gewesen sei und schulden Chuck Norris immer noch ein Bier. *Cuck Norris wurde nicht geboren, er hat sich den Weg aus seiner Mutter freigekämpft. Sekunden später wuchs ihm ein Bart. *Hinter Chuck Norris' Bart ist kein Kinn, nur eine weitere Faust. *Es gibt nur eine Hand die einen Royal Flush beim Poker schlagen kann, Chuck Norris' Faust. *Wenn es durch ein unglaubliches Paradoxon möglich wäre, dass Chuck Norris gegen sich selbst kämpfen würde, würde Chuck Norris gewinnen. (oder so ähnlich) *Chuck Norris hat seinen eigenen Kampfstil, er heißt Chuck-Will-Kill. *'Chuck Norris bekommt bei ''Praktiker 20 Prozent Rabatt auf Tiernahrung.' (Naja, für alle, die den jetzt nich verstehen: ''Praktiker, das ist ein Baumarkt, und der macht immer ganz groß Werbung für 20% auf ALLES-Aktionen, und ganz klein steht immer da: "außer auf Tiernahrrung") Wenn ihr von der Göttlichkeit von Chuck Norris immer noch nicht überzeugt seid, dann besucht die Seite http://www.chucknorrisfacts.com/ ;) Kontakt: *E-Mail: ani.tuster12@hotmail.de Anakin Anakin